


Forgive The Delay - Graphic Art & Fanmix

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Sciles Reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The graphic art and fanmix for Miss Synph's fanfiction under the same name and for the Sciles Reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive The Delay - Graphic Art & Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgive the delay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990191) by [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch). 



> A fitting title if I do say so myself, and I'd like to say sorry for the late (like super late) posting. I was away and couldn't post ;__; never again. I'm back now (for good hopefully) and am getting things done.
> 
> Thank-you Synph for taking the time and effort to you know actually pick my art and then producing the amazing fic for it like woah you know my feelings about it already but gosh I'm just so in love with what you did and just aaaa I hope I did the fanmix and extra graphic justice.
> 
> Without further delay,
> 
> I give you the art (and you can listen to the fanmix [here](https://8tracks.com/madsmurf93/forgive-the-delay-fanmix))


End file.
